


Titan's Curse

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Gang World [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177





	Titan's Curse

**Punk Percy Clip #1**

**Change up! Nico’s perspective viewing Punk Percy**

I watched as the guy moved with frightening speed and lethal accuracy. The way he held his sword, the look in his eyes, it was dark, but it was also thrilling.

I stared at him. I wanted to be that cool. I wanted to be that deadly. Graceful.

I wanted to be his friend.

I wanted to be…his.

But he was too concerned for that girl who fell over the cliff…


End file.
